Now You Know Me
by 1Superman4Me
Summary: Robyn Gray is confident in the knowledge that she's part of a family. But some things that she knows aren't the greatest. Some things might be difficult to accept for more than just her. Sequel to I Know You.
1. Chapter 1

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

There's no question everyone has their own way of waking up. Today, however, mine is a little more different than most.

"[**No!**]"

That would be Robyn, screaming in Romany, a language that out of the people in my house, only she and I know. She has P.T.S.D O.K?

I find her, as I often do, drenched in a cold sweat. Her purple eyes stare at me.

"Some alarm clock I make." "If I were you, I wouldn't degrade myself to that particular title. Do you want to talk about it?" "It was the one on the gang war again Dick."

She's my ward. Hope's the one who calls me Dad. When I'm in the doghouse my wife, Babs, will call me Mr. Grayson. That's the complete list of residents here, in case you were wondering.

"You already know about that nightmare."

I do. She's the only one who survived that war, which clearly explains her P.T.S.D. Four of the people who died were her friends. Kelly, Will, Ben, and Sam. The only reason Robyn survived was because of her resilience. She knew that all she could do was get away and that's how she found me, badly wounded, for the first time, in person. I was all she remembered at first but, obviously, she eventually got her memories back.

Without going too much into detail, I can tell you that not all of them are the greatest. She's been through a lot more crap than just a gang war. But it's evident that she, for more than one reason, tends to feel better around me. One of the ways I can see that, right now, is because the fear in her eyes, which is a common sight, has almost disappeared.

"You O.K?"

She smiles.

"Much better, yeah. You make a good P.T.S.D prescription. In fact, you're, by far, one of the best." "I don't feel sick knowing that." "Well, I like knowing I'll never overdose on you guys." "Well, if you do, I'll just have to give you two puns, and tell you to call me in the morning." "Uh huh. I just hope I can read your handwriting Doctor." "You know I'm a cop and my handwriting is not illegible." "Both things are ones that I know as right."

Babs comes our way, an exasperated look on her face. "One more pun out of either of you..." Robyn grins. "And you'll what? Put this bird in a cage?" "You guys are so lucky I don't know what number to call for the Pun Police." "What would they lock me and Robyn up for anyway? Crime and pun-ishment?"

Hope enters the room. "You know how one day I said that I'll give you a noogie?" Well, you're going to get it."

I can see an almost fierce determination in Robyn's eyes. "Not while he's under my wings, you're not."

She shows them to us as if, in her own way, defying Hope to give me a noogie. Yeah that wing bit was more than just a pun. Robyn has a pair of robin's wings.


	2. Chapter 2

To be honest, I wanted to go for a fly today anyway. However, my wings certainly drive the point that I made, from my pun, straight home. Dick, Babs, and Hope have seen them before though. They're the only ones who know I have them. Only ones I feel like I can trust to see them.

I've been through a lot. I think I have the right to trust issues. About my wings anyway. I've met Bruce, Alfred, Song*, and Tim before. I trust them just fine.

But I don't go to school though. That's not because of trust issues. I can't bring myself to. Without my pack (Kelly, Will, Ben, and Sam) there, I know it will feel so empty. That's why Babs home schools me instead. She says it's not a problem and that I'm smart. So there's that.

My pack was really the only thing that made school bearable. Don't make me talk about them. I miss them too much so I won't be able to bear doing that. Hope looks at me.

"Well I can't say I blame you for feeling protective."

She knows I definitely have the way to feel that way about the people I'm close to. She does too but still. I nod.

"Good. I don't want to..."

Not going there. Don't even think about going there. Anyway, Hope and I have a lot in common. In the loosest sense of the word, you can call her my sister. A sister who can turn invisible.

I can fly and, in my opinion, that's way better. Then again, I have wings, so, of course, I can fly. I taught myself how to do that. It's not as if I had a choice. I'm the only person in Bludhaven with wings. With every effort I have, I hide them well. Hey, I bet you'd do the same. Despite my best efforts, however, the words I intended to cut off come out of my mouth, just below a whisper, and in Romany, but still.

"[Lose anyone else. Especially not Dick.]" "[You're not going to lose me. Never. I'm not going to let that happen.]" I smile. "Thank you."

The comfort I get from hearing Romany has always been something I like. I didn't hear it all during my foster years. So, like Dick, I find it good talking to another speaker. Of course, the words themselves are also comforting, so, for me, they're good to hear.

Later I do enjoy my fly. Who wouldn't enjoy flying, especially under your own power? Exactly. Seriously, the only downside, I can think of is, if I fly for too long, my wings will get warm, and that makes me feel a little uncomfortable, for a reason. They're a part of me. I know I wouldn't feel like myself without them. I mean, I am a Robyn.

When I land, I decide to get something to eat. Flying tends to burn up quite a bit of energy. Makes sense, though, right?

"You eat like a bird." "Dad! Enough already." "Well I'm not exactly flying off the handle." I grin.

Babs looks exasperated. "No more puns today out of either of you. Or is that too much to ask from you two? Seriously I'll probably end up letting out this frustration on a pun-ching bag. Great. I guess I forgot puns are contagious. Anyway, Robyn, Kit** and Wally are coming over tomorrow."

My eyes widen a little.

Hope smiles. "It's O.K. You'll like them and they'll like you." "Not that I doubt you but when was I going to be told about this?"

Dick, who obviously picked up on my nervousness, looks at me. "They're friends. There's no reason to feel uneasy around them."

I nod. "I'm looking forward to meeting them then."

Before you say it sounds like I'm playing favorites, I like Dick a little more than I do Babs and Hope. I have my reasons, believe me. The bond that links us isn't just because he's my guardian. It's one of blood. In the loosest sense of the word, he with Babs and Hope are my family.

Families look out for each other. Protect each other. That's one of the reasons I feel fiercely protective of Dick. Of course, since he's also Nightwing, someone has to protect him. I just feel like I do a better job of it when he's in civvies.

Unlike Hope, A.K.A Ghost, I don't go out in the field. Too many bad memories, I guess.

But, despite all my crappier memories, I actually, to my relief, sleep pretty well. Maybe it's because I'm looking forward to meeting Wally and Kit. Given my P.T.S.D, nightmare free slumbers aren't exactly a common thing for me.

I wake up the next morning with a smile on my face. Today's the day of Kit and Wally's visit. I see a smile on Dick's face too.

"I see you didn't have any nightmares."

I nod. "Yeah that's one of the reasons why I'm smiling."

After breakfast, (and a morning fly), I hear knocking at the door. Bet I know who that is.

Sure enough, I can tell that it's Kit and...Just below a whisper, a name comes out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"Will?"

* * *

*see A Song in Gotham for Song's first appearance  
**see Just A Little Kit for Kit's first appearance


	3. Chapter 3

Wally's the spitting image of Will. It's like seeing a ghost. But I like him nonetheless. It feels good being around him and Kit. I manage to recover from my...Not sure I can think of the right word.

"Hi Wally. I'm Robyn Gray." "Oh, so you've heard about me. I suppose Dick gave me celebrity status?"

Looks like Will but has Sam's sense of humor.

The door's closed now.

Dick smiles. "Yeah, like you really need that." "So, Robyn Gray, is it? I take it you're Dick's ward?" "Yeah, I am. I think you might have guessed this but Dick and I have a lot in common." "Man, you don't have to tell me that. I can hear it by your name alone." "Uh huh. I guess I should tell you guys the basics about me. I'm almost 18..." "Hey, that's cool. You're the same age as Hope and I. We could be like a pack or something."

Pack...My eyes flash with pain.

"Girl group fine. I'll go with that title. Anyway, I like to read. Always have. Especially the Maximum Ride books."

I would definitely have my reasons to like those. I mean, kids with wings? Heck, yes! I couldn't manage to get my hands on them until I started high school. They kept flying off the shelves...No, actually the foster homes didn't have them.

"I have P.T.S.D. and..."

Wally's eyes widen. "Holy cow! Did you go through a war or something?" "Don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry. That sounded so..." "You don't have to. But I...This is the first time I've heard of someone my age with P.T.S.D. I've never even met someone with that before. I know what it stands for only because I had to a school project on war. Each group of kids in my class was assigned a different one. My group did gang warfare."

I flinch. I guess Wally saw it.

"Robyn? You went through a gang war, didn't you?"

I bite my lip as I nod. Don't cry. Don't you dare cry. My eyes well up with tears anyway.

"You look like one of the people I lost. Will. You also have Sam's sense of humor. Looking at you...I'm O.K. But it's like seeing a ghost." "Well, I may live in Central City...But right now, and whenever you need me, I'm here."

Kit smiles. "Same goes for me."

I blink back my tears. "Thanks you guys. I like that. I really do."

I feel comfortable around Wally and Kit. Doesn't mean that I'm showing them my wings though...I don't know. Part of me actually feels like I should. That feeling is rare. I'm surprised that I even have it. However, I really should trust more people, as far as seeing is concerned. So, when Kit asks me if there's anything unique about me, I grin.

"You mean besides my wings?" "Well...I can shift into a fox...Wait. What? You have..."

Is it wrong to get pleasure from seeing Kit and Wally's eyes widen when I show them my wings? I even learn that Wally's Flash. They must trust me too.

All in all, the visit was pretty good. I don't think I'll have nightmares tonight. At least, I hope not.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

I come back from patrol to the sound of screaming in Romany.

"[Kelly! Will! Ben! Sam! Don't leave me! Don't you dare leave me! I don't want you guys to go! Don't leave me alone! Nooo!]"

That last word...It sounded hoarse. Really hoarse. Either way, it's not long before, in civvies, I find her.

"You O.K?" "I think so." Her eyes widen. "Dick, I think that I have..." "Shh. You've definitely got laryngitis."

She nods then, clearly exhausted, falls back asleep. I need to talk to Babs about this.

"Well, yeah. It sounds like she does have laryngitis...Dick, you O.K?" "Honestly? Babs, I'm...terrified. Robyn's voice...It's a link to more than just me. It's a link to my parents. If she were to lose it I..." "I know. She'll be fine though. She's got an amazing resilience, remember? Anyway, she's sleeping now. For both her sake and yours, I hope she doesn't wake up screaming. That would make the laryngitis worse, no matter how resilient she is." "Babs, I don't even want to think of that! Sorry I snapped..." "It's O.K. I'm sure Robyn's probably more scared of that prospect than you are." "Yeah, I know. I can't say I blame her for that." "Why, Mr. Grayson, was that a pun? How extraordinary." "Well, you know me."

Smiling, she shows me her ring.

"Very well, thank you. As I'm sure Alfred would say, I bloody well ought to." "That was a good Alfred impression Babs."

She shrugs her shoulders.

"Call it a gift." "No, I'll call it one of the many reasons I love you." "Stop flirting and go to bed!" "Thanks for bursting the balloon Hope!" "No problem!"

I can't help but laugh. She's right though. It's been a long night. For all of us.


	4. Chapter 4

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

I wake up the next morning to a familiar sound. Well, the language is familiar. The voice...It's getting weaker with every word.

"[No! Don't leave me here! Don't you dare leave me here! Please stay with me you guys! You're my pack! Don't leave me! Nooo!]"

Robyn's laryngitis is getting worse. I barely heard the last word, so I definitely have my reasons for running over to check on her.

She's, of course, drenched in a cold seat. The gang war nightmare is pretty frequent. She has fear in her eyes as she looks at me. I can tell she's about to say something but I stop her.

"Your laryngitis is getting worse." She nods. "Get some rest O.K?" Seeming almost reluctant, she nods again.

I really need to talk to Babs about this. Hope's at school, so, who else would I talk to?

"Dick, I wouldn't be surprised if, even given her resilience, she..." "Babs?" "It's very possible that she'll lose her voice."

No. **No!**

I can feel my shoulders shaking.

"Dick, I'm sorry..." "You're not the one who should be sorry. **I** am. I've checked my patrol routes for my "night shift" and on the night of the gang war...I was only a couple of blocks away." "Don't you dare beat yourself up about that. Robyn wouldn't want you to and neither do I." "Yeah, I know. It's just...I don't want to deal with this. I don't have a clue on how to break the news to Hope or Robyn. But especially not Robyn. Her resilience...It's not just wearing down. It's in a downward spiral. How on Earth am I going to tell her that when it's not something I can make **myself** accept? I'm sorry I snapped..." "It's O.K Dick. Given the situation, you have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing to feel guilty about. **Nothing.**"

Her words do comfort me but I'm still so...I can't think of the right word and I don't think that I want to either. But I have to tell Robyn what happened. Please don't let her wake up screaming.

I find her tossing back and forth. Cynical as this may seem...Thank God for small favors. Her eyes eventually focus on me.

"Robyn, I have something to tell you..."

* * *

Robyn's P.O.V

* * *

And how does he expect me to take this? I'm going to lose my voice!

Not only does that terrify me, robins are song birds. I don't sing but still.

Feeling scared beyond belief, not really knowing what else I should do, I realize that there's only one thing I can do. It's not just for one person either and, to be honest, I really needed one anyway.

I hug him.

Even though he hugs me back, and I feel safer with him, I can't help but feel scared.

But I feel even more scared the next morning.

I'm in a cold sweat and shaking as usual...Something's missing.

Somehow, I know exactly what it is. It's not long before my suspicion's confirmed.

My voice. It's gone!

How am I going to tell Dick about this when I can't even make a sound?

I run to the work out room, (I fly there), feeling completely and utterly panicked. Who can blame me?

Instead of flying, however, I find myself curling into a ball, with my wings out, shaking like a leaf as I cry.

Feels like all I can do. Especially now.


	5. Chapter 5

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

I wake up to silence. Maybe Robyn actually had good dreams. I was going to check on her and Hope anyway. Which one first?

Turn out I don't have to choose. Babs woke up.

"You check on Robyn. You're, when necessary, more of a comfort to her anyway." "Well, yeah. I just hope I don't get accused of playing favorites."

She rolls her eyes. "Really punny."

It's not too long before I'm at...  
"Robyn? Robyn!"

Has my bird left the nest?

I look through the house. I decide to enter the work out room because that's where she flies.

My eyes finally light on her. She's curled up into a tight ball, with her wings out, and I can see her shaking. Something's definitely wrong.

"Robyn, you O.K?"

She looks up a little bit, but, upon noticing it's me, she looks back down.

"What's wrong? You can tell me everything, you know that." She shakes her head back and forth. "Worried about your laryngitis?" Again, she shakes her head back and forth. Please don't tell me this means what I think it does. "Robyn, did you lose your voice?" She's not shaking her head back and forth or nodding. Must mean more than that has happened. I hope that's not the case. "You can't make a sound, can you?"

Don't nod. Please don't nod. She's nodding, reluctantly, but still.

My eyes widen at the sight. No.

I can't let her see my fear because, if anyone has the right to feel even more afraid than I am, it's not exactly hard to tell that it's her. She finally looks up at me. I can tell she's fighting, as hard as she can, fear from her eyes. I guess she noticed that I saw it. Because, with a pencil and paper that I give her, she writes a message that says so much more than spoken words ever could.

It says: I'm not just trying to stay strong for me. I feel like I need to do that for, perhaps more than anyone in this house, you. I need to be brave as I possibly can for **you.** Can't really make myself be anything but that. Though that's probably something you can tell. At least better than I can. Especially right now.

"Don't beat yourself up about it."

I can't help it. My voice...It's a part of me! And now, despite my resilience, it's gone! How am I supposed to accept that? Exactly. There's no way to answer that question. No way that anyone could answer that question. In any language. Wow. I did not mean to write that. I wonder why I even did. I think it might be because I'm so scared.

As I read Robyn's writing, I can't help but notice she wrote the word scared really small. I can just barely make it out. She's still shaking a little bit and the fear which she tried so hard to fight, is in her eyes. Common for her as that may be, I've never seen so much of it before.

"I'll just have to help you be strong then, won't I?"

She nods. I see her write that she couldn't do it alone anyway. I smile. "Who said that you were in the first place?"

Soon as she's in my arms, she stops shaking. As she hugs me back, I find myself unsure of just who needed the hug more. Not like it's important to find that out right now. I'm busy with something else.

Hugging my Robyn. She's still my Robyn.

Later, that night, I've called a chat room meeting so...That's why I'm on the computer.

Robyn's asleep but, then again, not only does she need rest, she doesn't have an account for the chat room. I'm entering it right now (with Babs).

* * *

Anyone's P.O.V

* * *

KnightWing* logs on.

LuckyOracle logs on.

KnightWing: ...

LuckyOracle: Dick, you O.K?

KnightWing: It's not necessarily just me I'm worried about. Robyn...She...She can't make a sound.

SpeedForcer logs on.

SpeedForcer: *eyes widen* Dick...I'm...

KnightWing: You don't get what this means, do you? Robyn knows Romany! I'm sorry I snapped...It's like losing them...

LuckyOracle: Just be thankful she's still in one piece. I know that I am.

KnightWing: Yeah, I know. I'm still worried though.

SpeedForcer: She's asleep, I take it?

KnightWing: Asleep with an Oracle cam watching her.

SpeedForcer: So Babs has an "I see what you did there" program?

LuckyOracle: I suppose that's one way of putting it. One way that only you would put it Wally, but still.

SpeedForcer: I am kind of unique, aren't I?**

GhostGirl logs on.

GhostGirl: Personally, I call it the "Mom sees all" program...Oh, and Hi guys.

SpeedForcer: Hey Hope. Nice to see you, as always.

GhostGirl: Well, I'm not invisible...Thanks though. Dad, you going to be O.K?

KnightWing: O.K feels like a relative term...But, yeah, I'll be fine.

GhostGirl: If Robyn's anything like me, she'll get her voice back. Take my word for it.

LuckyOracle: I've had my pun allowance for today.

SpeedForcer: In your house...I bet it's ridiculously high.

KnightWing: Well, excuuuse me.

GhostGirl: Since you tell most of them, that's the only reason I am excusing you.

KnightWing: Really? That's the only reason? I'm flattered, honestly.

SpeedForcer: I'm a gentleman too. Swear to God.

GhostGirl: Not as much as Alfred is.

SpeedForcer: Geez, Hope, it's not like we can all be Alfred.

FoxKit logs on.

FoxKit: That's not an excuse...Dick I'm...

KnightWing: Don't say it. I'm sorry I snapped though.

FoxKit: It's fine. Man, I would've loved to see you as a teenager.

LuckyOracle: He had a mullet once. Only he would pull that off and look good.

FoxKit: That sounds...almost romantic. But, seriously, Dick with a** mullet**?

KnightWing: I'm not going to live it down, am I?

SpeedForcer: He did rock that mullet. It was a work of art. When he came to me without for the first time, I think my jaw hit the floor. Only bright side I can think of, and I'm doing this for him, is no bed head. He's probably the only one in his house who doesn't get that.

KnightWing: Yep, and...Have you ever seen Babs's bed head? Grounds for black mail, right there.

LuckyOracle: You're skating on thin ice right now, Mr. Grayson. Real thin.

KnightWing: I didn't say I would black mail you.

FoxKit: Romance in the Grayson household...Seriously, Hope, what do you do about that?

GhostGirl: Not much you can do. Though, I admit, sometimes I wonder what would happen if I brought a boy home.

LuckyOracle: Depends on the boy.

GhostGirl: Maybe I should find one with a mullet.

KnightWing: Very funny, Hope, very funny. I haven't even seen one of those in a while.

SpeedForcer: I dare you to bring it back.

KnightWing: I admit that's a little bit tempting but...No. I like my hair fine.

LuckyOracle: Cop's haircut so...I like it too.

GhostGirl: I'm popping this romance balloon right now. *pulls out pin* There. The deed is done.

FoxKit: I remember one time a boy called me foxy...And I'm thinking Man! If you only knew!

KnightWing: Teen chat room is that way...

GhostGirl: There isn't a teen chat room Dad. I'm sure Mom would open a line for one. For Robyn.

LuckyOracle: Yeah, I can do that. I've even got a spare computer for her to use. So that should be good.

SpeedForcer: For everyone that would definitely be good...Kit...

FoxKit: Don't tell me. "It's time for my little fox to go to bed."

KnightWing: Aww. Isn't that cute?

FoxKit: *glares at Dick* Bite me.

FoxKit and SpeedForcer log off.

GhostGirl: Good Night you flirts.

GhostGirl logs off.

LuckyOracle: We are flirts, aren't we?

KnightWing: There's no shame in that.

LuckyOracle: Love you too.

LuckyOracle and KnightWing log off.

* * *

Robyn's P.O.V

* * *

I wake up really late at night feeling scared. But I see something that brings a smile to face, despite my fear. In fact the sight practically erases my fear. It's someone I really like seeing.

My guardian.  
My hero.  
Dick.

I just wish I could tell him something. Anything. He doesn't seem to mind though. He still likes me.

Not that I didn't know he does, but I can see it with a smile in his eyes. A smile in his eyes and on his face.

It keeps the rest of my dreams nightmare free. Because with it comes one of the favorite things I know.

Dick's still and always here for me.

* * *

*again, my apologies to Serena Kenobi, but I really couldn't think of a better name  
**this line isn't mine


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up the next morning feeling a little depressed. I definitely have reason to feel that way though. Maybe a morning fly would cheer me up. Flying always does bring a smile to my face. Honestly, who wouldn't smile while flying?

I head to the work out room, after getting dressed, eager to fly. I get a running start and, soon, I'm in the air. Love doing this. Always have. It just feels so [free.] I'm as free as bird. Well, I kind of am. Flying outside is better but I've never dare to do it in the morning. Too dangerous.

What if I were to fly really high? No. Can't do that. People could see me taking off (and landing). That's not exactly something I want to think about. Especially given the fact that it could put my family in danger. That's something I never want to do.

Before I land, Dick enters the room. "Hello up there."

I smile and mouth a _Hello down there_ to him. Thank God he can read lips.

By the time I do land, my wings feel a tiny bit warm. I'll be fine though. The fly was enjoyable and, personally, I really like the fact that I had such a good audience for part of it. I'm glad Dick takes it so well and that he, like me, can fly too. Sure flying feels good but, sometimes, I feel a little bit lonely up there. There's a question that I have for Dick that's been left unsaid because park of me wasn't sure how he'd take it. Figures it would choose now to burst out of me. Before I can even try to stop myself, I mouth my question. It's one that asks if I can go flying with him some time.

"Seems like you've been wanting to ask that for a while. I'm just wondering why you didn't ask me sooner. How long have you been flying alone, anyway?"

Using pencil and paper, I write my answer. Here's what I write.

I taught myself how to fly when I saw you. After the kid ripped up the pictures in my locket that was when I found you. You inspired me. Inspired me to become a, if you don't mind the title, Flying Gray. Aerobatics are kind of hard. At least they were were at first. But, since I see my Dad in you, I learned to fly for you and him. I'm not too sure why I didn't teach myself sooner. Maybe it's because I never heard of another flier. I like being able to know one now. I like being under his wing. I like him a lot period. You wouldn't happen to know who I'm referring to, would you? Of course you would. Because it's you. My guardian, protector, and favorite hero. Sure, Nightwing's pretty cool but there's someone even better. **YOU.**

"Well, I really like you too. And, to answer your question earlier, yes, I'll definitely fly with you whenever you want."

I can't help but grin. I mean, even given my situation, how could I not grin?

Later, I'm told (by Babs) about the newly established teen chat room. Hope smiles as she tells me her username and Kit's, then asks me what user name I have in mind.

I think about it for a while then mouth _RobynWings_.

Dick grins. "Is there a pun intended in that?"

I smile and mouth to him _More or less. I may be just a little more different than I usually am but some things about me will __**never**_ _change_.

Hope smiles. "I like it too. Just out of curiosity, have you ever been in a chat room before?"

I shake my head back and forth as I mouth that I'm a fast learner.

"I knew that already."

Of course you do Babs. You're the one who home-schools me.

I can't help but smile as I create my account for the chat room. I like knowing that, in a way, I'll still be able to talk. I just wish that it was possible to use Romany. But I'll make do.

Dick tells me that he's sure that I'll be able to figure out what username is his. I smile, feeling that he's right and, grateful that Hope doesn't have school for some reason, (Dick doesn't have work either), enter my very first chat room (with Hope. I guess Dick will join us in a little bit. That's not necessarily a problem.)

* * *

Anyone's P.O.V

* * *

RobynWings logs on.

GhostGirl logs on.

RobynWings: Is there an echo in here?

GhostGirl: Not really. So what do you think?

RobynWings: I think...This room is huge! I like it. I take it Dick is allowed in here, even if it is the teen chat room?

KnightWing logs on.

KnightWing: That answer your question?

RobynWings: *smiles* Yeah it does.

GhostGirl: You really *are* a fast learner.

RobynWings: It's just something I felt like I should do. Dick, can you do me a favor? I'm not sure you would do what it is but I figured that it couldn't hurt to ask.

KnightWing: Sure I can. What is it?

RobynWings: Don't EVER join the Marines. **EVER.**

KnightWing: Law enforcement can't serve anyway. Even If I wasn't a cop, I wouldn't join.

GhostGirl: Am I missing something? You don't have to tell me.

RobynWings: I do. My Dad was in boot camp. Longest. Year. Of. My. Life. I was 9. Day after he came home...That's the day they died.

KnightWing: I...don't really know what to say about that. Other than I'm sorry, I mean.

RobynWings: Why do they say that anyway?

KnightWing: I don't know. I guess it's in an effort to make you feel, even if it's just a little bit, better.

RobynWings: Yeah...Think I'm going to change the subject now. And...I just realized that I can't think of one.

GhostGirl: Then I'll think of one. Read any good books lately?

KnightWing: Does the Bludhaven law book count? Technically, I flipped through it, but still.

RobynWings: I'm sure that's light reading.

GhostGirl: And really, really boooring.

KnightWing: Both of you are right. Give me J.R.R. Tolkien any day.

RobynWings: James Patterson for me. LOVE his Maximum Ride series.

GhostGirl: Well, Robyn, that definitely makes sense. As for me...I'll take...I can't think of just one favorite author.

RobynWings: Too small of a field for you?

GhostGirl: Yeah, I guess so...You know, you're kind of like Max.

RobynWings: Thanks...I think. I mean, I know you meant that in a good way but being compared to her...*winces* Kind of brings up some unpleasant memories. Especially a certain one...By the way, I'm not telling you which one it is. I think you can guess. Well, Dick knows what memory I'm referring to. He can tell you, in private, later. Don't thank me Dick. I feel like Hope should know, just not from me. Definitely not from me.

KnightWing: If that's what you want, then I'll tell her.

RobynWings: It is and I trust you'll tell it right. I don't feel like saying anything else right now.

RobynWings logs off.

KnightWing: I guess I should tell you what happened now.

* * *

Hope's P.O.V

* * *

As the details of the memory show up, I swear my eyes widen a little bit more with every word. No wonder Robyn has P.T.S.D. No wonder she lost her voice from screaming, in Romany, about something like that. That's awful!

Shortly after he finishes telling me the story, we log off.

I find Robyn looking down and rubbing her locket, mouthing that she misses her friends. I clear my throat and she looks up. I can see pain in her eyes. I know it's not physical. But there's a good deal of it. More than her fair share. I remember what she said about Wally as I tell her, not with words, that I'm sorry for all she had to go through. Instead of using words, I just hug her.

It was obviously more than enough. I can tell that's the case because of the way she hugs me back. She's my sister, in the loosest sense of the word, so, how could I not hug her in the first place?

Exactly.

After I let go, I ask her if she's O.K. The smile on her face says a thousand words. Every one is well said. Every single one.

"You don't need to thank me. Your smile says it all. One more thing. I'm sure that, if you're anything like me, you'll get your voice back."

Her eyes may have lit up but I can tell she's a little bit confused.

I grin. "Looks like I have a story to tell. I bet you'll think it's a pretty hopeful one..."

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

I can't help but smile as I listen. The story Hope's telling to Robyn sounds familiar.

"The look on Dad's face when he realized I got my voice back...It's definitely something you're going to see because I'm certain you'll get your voice back too. I'm not giving anything about that look away but I know it's something you're going to like. I think I'll end the story there because, in my opinion, that ending's pretty happy."

I poke my head in the room. "It's a hopeful ending in my opinion."

Robyn nods as she mouths that the whole story was and she liked it a lot.

"What's the moral of the story, you two?" "Never underestimate a Grayson?"

Robyn grins as she shakes her head back and forth. Then she mouths that moral is there's always hope and the same thing applies to life.

My smile widens. "Well said Robyn. Very well said. I couldn't agree more. That certainly applies in this house."

A voice that I have to strain to hear says the word home.

My eyes widen. "Robyn, did you say home? I had to strain to hear it but I heard you."

Her grin widens as she nods.

Hope smiles. "Looks like both you and Robyn were right about hope. But, Dad, you've got better hearing than I do. However, if anyone, I bet Robyn's really glad to be heard."

Again, I have to strain to hear it but still. Robyn's voice says an enthusiastic Yes.

Who can blame her for feeling that way? How can I not grin while giving Babs the news?

Exactly.

I mean, who wouldn't?


	7. Chapter 7

Anyone's P.O.V

* * *

RobynWings logs on.

GhostGirl logs on.

RobynWings: Can you hear me now?

GhostGirl: Well...figuratively speaking, Yes, I can.

FoxKit logs on.

FoxKit: Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?

RobynWings: Oh...nothing much, really. I'm just getting my voice back.

FoxKit: You're...Robyn, that's great! How's it coming?

RobynWings: So far, only Dick can hear me. He doesn't have to strain as much as he used to though, to be fair, it's been a few days since I started getting it back. By the way, speech exercises...Meh. Had enough of those for today. Though I loved the look on Dick's face when I said "Hi" in Romany...Total eye smile and...It was just so awesome. Where's Tim?

RobinThree logs on.

RobinThree: Miss me...Robyn you're...

RobynWings: I know! Isn't it awesome?

RobinThree: Definitely is. Song should show up...

SonginRed logs on.

SonginRed: Right here...with a grin on my face no one's going to be able to wipe off no matter how hard they try because it's for your news, Robyn. Seriously, I just had my day MADE. Week even.

RobynWings: You think I don't feel that way?

FoxKit: Girl, you're entitled to feel that way more than all of us combined. No doubt about that.

SpeedForcer: ...Robyn, that IS awesome. Very much so.

KnightWing logs on.

KnightWing: I'm smiling so hard my face hurts.*

SpeedForcer: Dang, Dick, that sounds like something Bruce would say.

RobynWings: Yeah, seriously. Who are you and what have you done to my guardian?

GhostGirl: Relax your face, Dad, relax your face.

KnightWing: *frowns angrily* Balloon poppers.

SonginRed: They didn't do a good job of that as Bruce would.

GhostGirl: You **like** living on the edge, don't you?

SonginRed: Don't tell me you've never been on a rooftop before.

GhostGirl: In Gotham, no. In Bludhaven, yes. Though you probably knew that already.

KnightWing: I'be been on a rooftop in Gotham and Bludhaven.

GhostGirl: Way to rub it in Dad. *sniffles* That was meeean.

KnightWing: I didn't intend for it to be. I swear.

RobynWings: Almost all the rooftops I've ever been on were those of foster homes. All of them but one actually. Not very hard to guess which rooftop's the different one, is it guys? Then again, for me, being on one is a completely different experience for two reasons.

RobinThree: I take it those reasons are your right and left wing?

RobynWings: Precisely. Not like I'm rubbing them in your face or anything.

RobinThree: What's it like having wings, anyway? I've been wondering.

RobynWings: Still can't think of the right word. In English or Romany. And, believe me, I've tried as hard as I can.

KnightWing: Well...nobody said that you had to think of the right word.

RobynWings: Actually, Tim kind of did. And he's not nobody.

RobinThree: *smiles* I'm really glad you think that.

GhostGirl: It's something that I think too.

KnightWing: Sorry about that Tim.

RobinThree: No big deal. Just don't do that again.

RobynWings: You know, I've been wondering something too. Who was the second Robin? I know Dick was the first.

KnightWing: We don't really talk about him.

GhostGirl: Yeah, even I don't know who he is. I quickly learned it was better not to ask.

RobynWings: Then I'll drop the issue. I feel like I should. And I've always seemed to have good instincts. Well, almost always.

KnightWing: Are you beating yourself up again?

RobinThree: Again? Robyn, you know you never did anything wrong, right?

RobynWings: I seem to forget that sometimes but, yeah, I know I didn't. I mean, with Memorial Day coming up...I feel a little worried about my P.T.S.D. and the memory behind it. That I know I couldn't bear going to my pack's...you know. I haven't seen the ones for my parents either. Couldn't bring myself to. I don't think it's ever going to be something I can do. For my parents or pack. I just can't do it.

KnightWing: How come you didn't tell me you've never seen them?

RobynWings: Because I wasn't really sure how. Wasn't really sure how you'd take it. I didn't want to hurt you in a way that I'm fairly certain everyone here knows is one which never heals completely. One you'll have all your life.

Everyone (except RobynWings): I'm sorry you feel that way, Robyn.

RobynWings: Yeah...but I can tell that you all mean it. That you understand, in one way or another, exactly what I'm talking about. Those two things say a couple thing I really like knowing. That you care and really like me. Wings and all.

SpeedForcer: Aww. I'm deeply moved. These feelings...They just hit me right *here*, you know?

RobynWings: Now you sound like Ben. Seriously, I half expect him to ruffle my hair or something. I...want to talk to all of you about my pack. Will, as you know, looked a LOT like Wally. Sam...He could always make me laugh. Kelly...She was big on writing poetry. Had a gift for it unlike any you've ever seen. Whenever I was with them...It was like all my troubles weren't there. I feel that way with you guys know. It's like, in a way, you're my new pack. I don't think they'd mind me using that word. I know they'd be happy for me. Happy that I've found new friends and family. I sure am. It's my favorite thing to know.

LuckyOracle logs on.

LuckyOracle: Sorry I got here...Robyn, you really feel that way?

RobynWings: *nods* And you're part of the family. My family.

RobinThree: I need a tissue...

RobynWings: Guess it's my turn to feel moved. I just made a Robin cry. Actually...Should I feel guilty for doing that?

RobinThree: No, I'll be fine. It's not *that* kind of tears.

KnightWing: Oh, you're a *brave* boy. I mean that in the best way possible.

RobinThree: Boy wonder, thank you.**

KnightWing: What makes you think I don't know that?

SonginRed: He knows that probably better than anyone.

GhostGirl: You don't say! I mean, Geez, you've known him for HOW long now? Granted, you don't know him as well as I do.

LuckyOracle: I know him better than ALL of you.

SpeedForcer: No way!

KnightWing: Well...of COURSE she knows me.

GhostGirl: Yeah, it's not like she married you or anything.

RobinThree: Seriously, Hope, what ARE you talking about?

LuckyOracle: Alright, that's enough.

GhostGirl: Yes, Mother.

RobynWings: Am I the only one who's laughing? On that note, I think I'll call it a night.

RobynWings logs off.

KnightWing: You are getting sleepy...Sleeepy...

RobinThree: You're a hypnotist too? The Aaamazing Grayson.

GhostGirl: Nah, he's just hoping I'll get the hint.

FoxKit: Don't know if you got it but I did. Good Night.

FoxKit and SpeedForcer log off.

SonginRed: I got the hint too. Though, to be fair, I was going to get some sleep anyway.

SonginRed logs off.

RobinThree: Yeah, I think I'll catch some winks too.

RobinThree logs off.

GhostGirl: I'm not sleepy. Really, I'm not.

KnightWing: Yes, you are. I can hear you yawning.

GhostGirl: Got me again, Dad. Might as well turn myself in while I still can.

GhostGirl logs off.

LuckyOracle: That was subtle, Dick.

KnightWing: Who, me, subtle? No way.

LuckyOracle: Not like I'd have you any other way.

KnightWing and LuckyOracle log off.

* * *

Robyn's P.O.V

* * *

Can't really seem to fall asleep. But, when I do, I get something that's become just a little more frequent lately.

No nightmares.

I really like having that.

* * *

*I'm not completely sure this line is mine.  
**Loved writing that line.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a week since I started getting my voice back. I'm reading a book right now. Or I was reading a book. My concentration's broken by a shower of feathers over me. Unsettled by it, I shake a little as a scream bursts out of me.

Dick and Hope come running.  
Hope heard me!

Dick looks a little stern though. "Wally, that wasn't at all funny."

He comes out from his spot behind the couch. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I...heard Robyn's scream I mean, just barely, but still."

Feeling a strange mixture of mad and happy, I lightly punch Wally on the shoulder with a smile on my face. Then, with an angry frown, I tell him that he's picking up the feathers. I guess Wally got my point, because that's what he does.

I brush myself off. None of the feathers really look like mine, but seeing so many is definitely unnerving. I'm not shaking any more. I stopped doing that pretty quickly.

I ask Hope if she really heard me. I mean, it's obvious that she did but I felt like asking.

She smiles. "Yeah, Robyn, I did. I also heard, but just barely, what you said now."

I can't help but grin. I'm being heard! It feels so great to know that. Kind of makes me feel like I'm flying which is saying a lot. I haven't gone flying today. At least not yet. I'm not sure why. But I did fly with Dick yesterday. That was, no doubt, the favorite fly I've ever done. Dick said he could hear my shout, and the joy in it, while the flight took place. So that, and the fact it was my first non-solo flight, definitely made it my favorite one.

The memory comes to a halt when I remember something that, I confess, makes me shake a little bit. My eyes flash with pain and I can feel tears coming. Be strong, Robyn, be strong. Like that's going to happen. Not today. Definitely not today.

I see concern in Hope's eyes as she asks me if I'm alright. I shake my head back and forth as the tears start to flow.

Dick looks at me. "What's...Oh. It's Memorial Day, isn't it?"

I nod as I plead for him not to make me go, in Romany.

"Robyn, I know you're not going to like hearing this..." I cover my ears. I'm certain that I know what he's going to say. My thoughts are confirmed when, though I try my hardest to block it out, I hear him say that I have to. But he adds something that I wasn't really expecting. He tells me that he knows I'm strong enough to go see both my parents and pack.

With my ears uncovered, I ask him how he knows that. He smiles. "Because it takes a special kind of courage to do something like that. It's one that I see in you."

Wally whistles. "Dang Dick. Way to wax eloquent. I take it you've been hanging around Alfred?" "Geez, what gave me away?" "How about the fact that I've seen you back when you wore green..." "For the sake of my dignity, if nothing else, don't finish that." "Oh. We're reeeal worried about that."

I find myself laughing. I haven't done that in some time but it just feels so good to let my laugh out. Judging by the three smiles I see, everyone heard it. That's a really good thing to know. It makes me decide to ask Dick if he thinks they (my parents and pack) will hear me.

"Trust me, you'll know when you get there. Now what were the names of your parents again?"

Wally leaves, after explaining that seems personal, before I can answer the question. When he's gone, I answer Dick's question by telling him that my parent's names were Abigail and Adam. I also tell him the last names of my pack. (Kelly) Greene, (Will) Hansen, (Ben) Grant, and (Sam) Dodson. Each name pains me a bit, but I'm O.K.

Hope smiles. "Those are nice names. But what about their parents?" I tell her that they were foster kids.

Dick nods. "Now I understand your closeness with them. Different foster homes, I take it?"

I nod, then tell him that I think I'm ready to see them now, but I'd like to see my parents first.

"Not like I expected any less."

It's not too long before I'm seeing, for the first time, my parents' tombstone. I clear a lump, that I can feel coming, from my throat.

Dick's here. I wanted him with me more than anyone. (Hope wasn't offended when I asked her if that was O.K and if she would be.) So that's why he and I are the only ones here. It's time to figure out if my parents will hear me. I already know Dick will. Here goes.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

I hear Robyn's voice. It's small but it's there.

"Hi Mom. [Hi Dad.] It's me, Robyn. I brought a member of my new family with me. His name is Dick Grayson. He's a lot like you, Dad. He knows Romany. I bet you'd think it's awesome. I found someone like him. Well, strictly speaking, maybe I should say he found me. I...know you guys can hear me and I feel like you'd be proud of how strong I am now. I'm not really sure what else to say but I don't think you will mind too much...No, wait, I can think of something else to say. I may have a new family now, including a sister, but I know I'll always have you too. Because families are, no matter what happens, always there for each other. [Always.]"

She smiles, then goes to find the tombstones for her pack. But, when she does find them, she backs away, startled.

The look in her eyes...  
She's got to be having a flashback.

I can tell she's fighting hard not to scream. Just barely keeping it from coming out. I know this means her resilience is coming back, just like her voice is. Though, at the sound of a car backfiring, the smallest of screams breaks free from her.

I smile. "It's O.K. No one's going to hurt you."

I know what that sound must mean to her. It's why I've never let her see my (police issued) gun. The memories hearing that sound brings for her...Some of them probably aren't too different from Bruce's. Granted, he was 8, and she was 10, but still. When Robyn's P.T.S.D. diagnosis came in, I found out that, to her, the sound of a car backfiring would trigger memories of gunfire.

O.K, that pun was bad. Really bad. Geez, how many times have I told myself **that**? Definitely not very often.

I can see a little bit of panic in her eyes as she looks toward the entrance.

"Yeah, we can go."

She does wave a Goodbye to her pack's tombstones before leaving with me. Such a small gesture but I know there was a lot of meaning behind it. In this case, especially, actions speak louder than words. She's well spoken though. Probably because of all the books she's read. The pure joy in her smile when she found the last Maximum Ride book, (I made it a scavenger hunt), was one of the best things that I've ever seen. She's not the only bookworm in my house though. Far from it. Babs was a librarian. Well, in a way, she still is. Just part of a different branch now.

Robyn does seem a lot calmer when he get inside my house. Her home.

Hope notices us walk in. "How'd it go?"

Robyn makes a so-so gesture. She seems a little worn out. It was a long day for her. Long day by the standards of a lot of people I know. Not all of them though. (Obviously.)

She does decide to get a micro-sleep. Bruce does a lot more of those than her but there's no question Robyn needs it. Thankfully, micro-sleeps are ones where I've never seen her have a nightmare. Even given all that she's had to go through.

I hear her whisper, in Romany, the word safe. Yes, Robyn, that's exactly what you are. That's what you'll always be when you're here. We'll all make sure of that. Make sure that's something you know. Because that's one of the things a family is for. One of the many things that your family is always here for.


	9. Chapter 9

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

I wake up the next morning to the sound of a small voice singing.

"I'm here without you But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you and I dream about you all the time I'm here without you But you're still with me in my dreams...*"

My eyes widen. Robyn?

I find her rubbing her locket and singing. "It's only you and me...**"

It **was** her. Of course. Robins are song birds.

I smile. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing so well?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I thought I'd keep it a surprise." Her voice is still pretty small.

"Well, I know robins are song birds, so, it makes sense. But, yeah, it was a good surprise. Just out of curiosity, did your pack know about it?"

She nods. "They always said I should audition for American Idol or something like that. Never really could bring myself to. Too nervous I guess. Though I like the fact you heard me sing. You make a good audience. If you want to, you can spread the word about my singing. I'd like it if you did that gradually to my pack and family. Just don't expect me to give too many performances. I rarely sang before...well, you know who. Didn't sing too much for my parents either. I don't really know why...But when my Dad came back from boot camp I did sing, for him, The Boys Are Back In Town. Seemed like a good choice. After they died...I was almost afraid to sing again. After the war, I never thought I'd sing again. It seemed like singing brought consequences. Then I remembered you telling me that I'd never lose you. Took a while for me to find the courage you saying that gave me...Maybe part of me was still a little bit afraid. Obviously, today, I found it and that made me want to sing again. For you, my parents, and my other pack. I...feel like they heard me and were really happy when they did. You don't need to tell me you're happy. I can see it shining in your eyes so brightly that I can't help but smile."

And Wally thought **I** was eloquent. Seems like her voice got a little stronger whenever she referred to me. Same thing happened when she told her parents about me.

"You really feel that way?"

She nods. Her voice is probably tired from saying all that. I notice her look in the direction of the work out room. I've come to know that look pretty well. She's wanting to fly.

"Solo or non?"

She shrugs her shoulders, not seeming sure. I know she tends to feel a little insecure sometimes. A little bit awkward. I mean, it makes sense, but still.

Finally, smiling, she tells me that she'll just wing it. Good pun teller too.

She walks to the work out room and, when she gets there, lets her wings out. I've noticed that she tends to feel more relaxed when they're out which definitely makes sense.

I remember when I first saw them completely healed. The smile on her face when she learned from me that they weren't hurt, the way her eyes lit up...Who wouldn't smile back? Besides Bruce, I mean.

O.K. That wasn't very nice. I've seen him smile. Wally told me once that means I'm part of a rare group of people. If Bruce hear him say that...Let's just say I'm sure Wally's grateful for his speed.

My reverie stops short at the sigh of Robyn doing an in-air (of course) somersault. She is pretty good at aerobatics, considering she's been flying for almost 7 years. Of course, coming from me, that's a very high compliment.

Then again, look who inspired her. I mean that in the least conceited way possible. I can't help but grin as I watch her. There's so much joy in those purple eyes.

When she lands, though, I notice she looks...pained.

"Are you O.K?" "[My wings feel really warm.]" Her voice is small and nervous. "Has this happened before?" She shakes her head back and forth. Explains the nervousness. "I think I'll be fine. I just need some rest." Her voice is a little bit weak.

It's not too long before she, with her wings hidden, falls asleep in her usual spot. Don't have any nightmares. They're not what you need right now.

* * *

*3 Doors Down Here Without You (slightly modified)  
**same song (not modified)


	10. Chapter 10

A couple hours later, I wake up feeling fine. I decide to log into the chat room. I can't help but grin when I notice that I'm not the only one who did.

* * *

Anyone's P.O.V

* * *

RobynWings logs on.

KnightWing logs on.

KnightWing: How are you feeling?

RobynWings: Everything's fine with me.

KnightWing: Looks like your resilience is coming back nicely.

RobynWings: Oh, you really think that? It's not like I could have figured that out myself or anything. I...Song's rubbing off on me, I guess. Actually, Ben was pretty sarcastic. Depending on his mood, the level of sarcasm could get really high. Though he wasn't ever cynical.

KnightWing: Sounds like he was a good guy.

RobynWings: Yeah...You would have liked him.

KnightWing: I don't doubt that. I'm sure I would've liked Kelly, Will and Sam too.

RobynWings: *smiles* Thanks Dick. That means a LOT coming from you. I'm completely sure they would've liked you as well. You don't need to thank me though. I know I'm right about that.

KnightWing: Did they know about me?

RobynWings: More or less. Sam was a total hero worshipper. Not sure how you'll take this, but Will really liked the circus. Kelly had a crush on Nightwing and, because of that, Ben wanted to be him.

KnightWing: So were Kelly and Ben in love?

RobynWings: Sort of. Not like boyfriend and girlfriend. Just...Little things, you know? Like holding the door open for her. Though all 5 of us would walk out of school together. We obviously didn't go to the same school as Hope. It was a smaller one. Not an academy, more like boarding school in a way. Honestly, being with them was the only thing that made me want to go to school. Without them there...That's why I don't go...I'm not sure why I feel kind of embarrassed discussing romance in front of you. I really don't know why. I mean, when I saw you for the first time, I could see you were married.

KnightWing: Yeah, I remember what you said.

RobynWings: So my words ring in your head right now?

KnightWing: Exactly. I'm a good multi-tasker though. You probably knew that already.

RobynWings: *nods* I did know that. I'm sure the ability to multitask comes in handy with all of your jobs.

KnightWing: Oh yeah. It really does help a LOT. Probably doesn't come as much of a surprise to you, does it?

RobynWings: Not at all. It's not exactly something I'm good at, however. Especially not in high school. I'd get side tracked a lot. You should've seen me in science class. I...single handedly set off the fire alarm. Didn't like the noise one bit. It kind of scared me so it's a good thing my pack was there. Loud noises, in general, tended to startle me even before I got my P.T.S.D. diagnosis. They don't scare me nearly as bad as snakes do...Sometimes Will would call me Indy. I didn't really like being called that but now...I wish I could hear him say it. I miss him. Miss my pack. I don't have any pictures of them. Don't think I could make myself look at one anyway. I think I've told enough about my pack now. At least for today. But I do like telling you about them. I find it comforting in a way I'm not sure how to explain. You're a really good listener.

RobynWings logs off.

KnightWing logs off.

* * *

Robyn's P.O.V

* * *

Not too long after I log off the chat room, I see Dick.

Seems I can't help but smile whenever I see him. He is family.

I really like knowing that.

Later, when I turn in for the night, I'm reasonably certain that I won't have nightmares.

I'm sure that's because I know I have a family and I'm always safe with them.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been three days since Dick heard me sing and my family (plus my pack) know about it.

My voice is still coming back slowly, but surely. I'm heard pretty well by everyone except Wally and Kit. But I'm definitely grateful that they can hear me. I don't know when I'll get my voice back completely but I'm fairly sure that it won't be too much longer.

Right now I'm in the living room at Wayne Manor. I admit this place still feels a tiny bit imposing.

I know the residents are happy to see me, so, that effectively gets rid of the nervous feeling I had. I really like knowing that everyone here can hear me well. I confess, it kind of makes me want to sing for them. I just don't know what song.

Well, actually, there's a few lyrics I can think of that would work.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

I can't help but smile as I hear Robyn sing. Her voice is still a little soft though.

"You see the things they never see All you wanted I could be Now you know me And I'm not afraid...I'm the one Because I'm still here...*"

So much meaning behind those lyrics. I guess she couldn't think of any more that would work because then she stops.

A smile appears on her face. "I can tell you guys liked that. Judging if nothing else but the lack of seriousness in a certain pair of eyes, I'm certain you liked my singing. I'm also certain that I had a good audience."

Tim grins. "I don't know. I mean, I've heard Song in the shower..." "Finish that and I'll noogie you so hard it will leave a mark. Robyn, you're, by far, a way better singer than I am. I don't really sing at all but still. And if one you makes a smart aleck comment on how ironic that is, he's toast in our next sparring round."

It's not hard to guess the source of a nervous laugh. Tim's a good fighter and I know Song is too...But I've never seen Robyn so much as punch something. At least not a real punch. She's never even watched a fight. Not that hard to guess why though. I'm surprised she can make herself read about fighting, given the result of her last one.

O.K. I'm not that surprised. She's still pretty resilient.

I remember learning about the reason behind her resilience. Learning about all she's had to face. Despite her resilience, there are times when she's seemed so...vulnerable.

She still hasn't really been able to bring herself to see the tombstones for her other pack. Probably because it feels so final. She'll talk about them (via chat room) instead. It's been a few days since I've learned anything about Kelly, Will, Ben, or Sam but I'm sure that mentioning even the smallest detail dealing with them...That's part of her healing process.

As for her parents she rarely says anything about them. I've never heard her say that much dealing with her Mom (other than her name really). I know more about her Dad. She does see him in me, but she's never called me Dad. Not like she has to. I already have someone calling me that. If you don't know who that is...Where have you been?

"You do have quite the gift for singing, Miss Robyn."

She grins. "Hello, Alfred, robins are song birds."

I hide laughter. She does thank him, grin still on her face.

Later, on our way back home, I notice fear enter Robyn's eyes. What did she...A gang tattoo? That tattoo must be like one she saw in the war. I hear her scared, in Romany, whisper.

"[Don't let him get me. I know that tattoo. Someone wearing that...killed Kelly and Will.]"

Her voice got a little smaller with the last four words. Obviously, a different gang is responsible for the deaths of Ben and Sam.

Even when we do get home, there's still a bit of fear in her eyes. It takes a while for it to leave completely. Either way, I know what I'm going to handle during my "night shift". Might be good to fill Hope in about this.

* * *

Hope's P.O.V

* * *

Just before Dad and I go on patrol, he explains the reason behind the fear I saw in Robyn's eyes on the way home (from the Manor).

"So we're going gang busting for Robyn? Or are we doing that for Kelly and Will?" "All three."

Mom looks at us. "You do realize what will happen if she sees you wounded, right? She'd, no doubt, recognize those wounds, better than anyone. We all know that some of the wounds she's gotten from them will never heal. Dick, I know you meant well but, for Robyn's sake, let someone else handle that. I can call in the Birds..."

Dad grins. "Seems fitting in a punny kind of way. But, yeah, I get your point. It didn't fly over..."

I glare at him. "Don't finish that. Let's just go out and handle the usual Bludhaven nonsense."

It's not long before we head out. As always, before we do, Dad and Mom bring their wedding rings together so they touch. It's such a simple gesture but there's a lot of meaning behind it. In a relationship like theirs, it's the little things that mean a lot.

My parents are such flirts.

* * *

*I'm Still Here by John Rzeznik


	12. Chapter 12

Dream

* * *

_So much death. Kelly. Will. Ben. Sam. I...have to leave you. I'm sorry but I have to leave you. But, in spirit, I will carry you with me. I promise...Hurts to move but I need to get away. I need to find somewhere safe. There? No. How about there? Yes. I feel...family inside. Feel like there's someone I know. A Grayson. I am a Gray. I will be safe with a Grayson. Hurts so much to move but I know once I get there I will be safe. Feels like so far away...I am a Gray. I will be strong for both my parents and my pack. Keep moving. One step at a time. You can do this because you are a Gray and you're strong. You survived a war after all. You're still here. Almost safe. Not too much further. I made it. I am inside. I am safe. Sore but safe. Don't want to move any more but I need to take care of my wounds. Where do I begin? Maybe I should get some rest first...Someone's coming. A Grayson. I know him. "Dick?"_

* * *

End Dream

* * *

I wake up the next morning shaking a little bit. That dream...It wasn't really a bad one but it wasn't necessarily a good one either.

Dick's standing not too far away from me. I tell him about my dream.

He seems a little unsure what to make of it at first, but, then, he smiles. "You're not only safe with me, you know."

I grin as I tell him that, of course, I know. Can't help but grin, to be honest. My voice may not be back completely, but, when I'm with him, that's when I feel the most heard. The most understood. Not like I don't feel that way with the rest of my family. It's just that, obviously, the feeling's a little stronger when I'm around Dick. No, I'm not playing favorites. I totally have my reasons.

Soon, I decide to go to the work out room. Get my fly in for the day. Though, when I do get there, I notice that someone's already inside. It's not anybody I know. I nervously head back out. I don't think she saw me but I still felt nervous around her.

Those wounds I saw on her...Gang war wounds. Just like the ones that I had. I fought back a scream as hard as I could. I felt like I had to. Like I needed to.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

I could tell that Robyn wanted to get a fly in, so, why is she leaving the work out room?

Never mind. I'm certain I know why. Someone was in there. Probably one of the Birds. I know Robyn tends to feel a little uneasy around people she's not familiar with.

But, judging by the small amount of fear in her eyes, I can tell that she saw one of the Birds that Babs sent to handle the gang war. Saw her wounds and, no doubt recognized them. Just like Babs said she would. It's not as if I doubted her but I can see the amount of fear in Robyn's eyes increasing by the smallest fraction.

"[Kelly's wounds. Kelly's and mine. I saw them.]" Her voice softened a bit when she mentioned Kelly. I know Robyn's voice hasn't completely come back yet but it's almost there. Almost but not quite.

"Do you want to talk about who you saw?" "The wounds startled me a little so I didn't see much. Whoever she was, she looked a lot like Hope. Unlike Hope, however, she seemed...violent." "That was Helena. She's friends with Babs."

And, yes, she does tend to be pretty violent. Hope took her down in a fight once, when she was 15, using escrima sticks and skills that I had originally intended for self-defense purposes. The criminals in Bludhaven know well that turned out. Of course, so do quite a few people in other cities. My daughter went and gave herself a reputation. I remember seeing Ghost on the front page of the Bludhaven newspaper. How could I not be proud?

"Dick? Was Helena in a war like mine? That's a rhetorical question by the way. Like I told you, I know those wounds so don't even try to pull the wool over my eyes. It's not going to work. Does...Does she have P.T.S.D. too?"

There's no use lying to her even if it's a white one. I wouldn't lie to her anyway.

"No, she doesn't have P.T.S.D. but, like you, she's been through a lot." I know better than to mention Helena's dealing with mobs...and especially gangs. "I take it Helena...fights crime too?"

She really is perceptive. I know, if I answered that question...I would risk the wrath of a very pissed Bertinelli and that's not exactly a prospect I relish. She's dangerous with that crossbow of hers. You see her mad, if you're a criminal especially, you run and you don't stop until you're somewhere safe.

"She's a school teacher*..." "Plus she has a "night shift". Don't even try to convince me that she doesn't." "What made you think I was going to?" "I have good instincts, remember?" "Yes, I do remember that."

She nods, then I see the look in her eyes that says, louder than words, she wants to fly. Later, when she does, the fear's not in her eyes anymore. There hasn't been a single time I've seen her fly without smiling and I don't exactly blame her for that. It is a wonderful feeling. One of many things I share with Robyn. One of the reasons I'm proud of her. Can't help but be proud of her too.

* * *

*This is canon.


	13. asterisk explanation in reviews

I wake up the next morning and I can't help but smile at a realization I just now had.

My voice has completely come back. I really want to come up with a surprise (of sorts) for Dick and the rest of my family. I feel like a song would be best but which one?

I know which one now. Couldn't think of a better one if I tried. I grin and start singing. I'll just change the lyrics a little.

"I know I've heard the stories  
But they all seemed too good to be true  
I heard about a place called home  
But I thought there wasn't one for me  
So one more night I cried myself to sleep  
And drifted off to a distant dream

Then love took me in and everything changed  
A miracle starts with the beat of your heart  
Love took me home and said you belong here  
My loneliness ended and a new life began  
When love took me in

And somewhere while you're sleeping I was dreaming too  
Counting down the days until I'd have a family that loves me for me  
They'd hold me close and I'd smile knowing that I'm safe  
And like the rain that falls into the sea  
In a moment that is lost in what I now know will be

Love took me in and everything changed  
A miracle starts with the beat of your heart  
And I know this love will never let me go  
There is nothing that will ever cause your love to lose to its hold

Because love took me in and everything changed  
I feel a miracle start with the beat of your heart  
Love took me in and said you belong here  
My loneliness ended and a new life began

When love took me in it took me in for good  
When love took me in*"

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

I hear singing...Robyn?

"Love took me home and said you belong here  
My loneliness ended and a new life began...  
I feel a miracle start with the beat of your heart..."

It is her. She has her voice back. That song...She really feels that way?

I find her smiling and, judging by the look in her eyes, I can tell she meant every word of the song. "[I know love took me in.]"

Romany. Nothing is going to wipe this smile off my face.

She smiles. "I can see the look Hope must have been referring to. I really like it. Best thing I've seen. So, given that and a few other things...How could I not sing that song for you guys? The original version of that song...I clung to it during my foster days."

I can't help but notice that her voice softened a little when she mentioned her foster days.

"I...know the pain doesn't go away but it hurts a little less when I'm with you three. Well, being with friends helps too. It's just that family, especially you, helps more. I'm a little bit biased, I guess. I know I don't seem biased to you though. I'm not sure how you'll take this...There's something I've been wondering." "Go ahead..." "What am I going to do on Veteran's Day?"

Part of me was dreading that question. I don't have a clue on how to answer it...Actually, I think I do. I just hope she doesn't take it the wrong way.

"You should visit your other pack." "I thought you'd say that. To be honest, I'm a little bit afraid to. It..."

Her eyes well up with tears and her voice softens.

"Feels like giving up on them. I don't want to do that. I can't do that. Despite what you think, I know that's not something I can do. Going to visit my parents was O.K because you're so much like my Dad. I feel like, whenever I'm around you, it's as if I'm with him. Like he's still there and proud of me. Happy you came into my life. Bringing so many wonderful things, feelings, and people with you who like me just the way I am. But going to see Kelly, Will, Ben, and Sam...[Don't make me go see them.]"

The nervousness and fear in her voice with the last six words...

"Robyn, you won't be giving up on them. They're still with you and they'll be listening to every word you say." "H-How do you know that they'll hear me? How?"

So much pain in that last word. A strangled sob bursts from her. As I hug her, she lets it all out. I hear her voice get smaller.

"It's not fair! They didn't do anything wrong! I miss them so much and it hurts! It really hurts! I'm not strong enough to deal with this. Even though I'm a Gray, I mean. Even with my resilience. H-How come I had to lose so m-much?"

There's not a single way that I can think of to answer her question. I can hear pain and sadness in her voice. So much of both. Way more than her fair share. Well, come to think of it, there's something I can say to her. "Robyn, I'm so sorry for all that you've had to go through."

She smiles. "Were you expecting me to forgive you? You don't need to be sorry. You're here and I'm fine. You're all her for me, just the way I am. Because you know me, I don't need to be afraid. That's not just because you're a Grayson by the way. We're bound by blood, so, you're family. I don't exactly need good instincts to know something like that. It's in your eyes, your smile, your very presence really. Who wouldn't smile when around someone like you? Grin even. You don't need to answer that question. I'm not the only one who knows the answer. I also know that there's someone..."

She points to my ring. "Who knows better than anyone the answer to my question. Everybody who knows you will, no doubt, have a different answer and each one is a part of who you are. Each one is a reason that I'm sure your parents would be proud of you. Just like I know mine are proud of me, and my other pack would be happy for me. Don't you get it? I'm sure they wouldn't mind me saying this but...You're better than Kelly, Will, Ben, and Sam combined. I don't need to see them because, I not only have you, but, I have family and friends now. Not too hard to guess who I'm referring to, is it? I'm sure you have good instincts too. You should anyway. You do know the World's Greatest Detective. That and I learned Dick is a slang word for detective."

Man, I just had my day MADE. O.K, make that a lot of days made.

"And, before you thank me for all that, it wasn't a problem. Heroes need to be appreciated. Need to know that they have someone who will always look up to them. You make an excellent role model in civvies too. I'm sure I'm not the only one who know that. Everyone who knows you should know, at the very least that much."

I know she picked up cop lingo from being around me but...Amy knew her Mom. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but was your Mom a cop?"

Her voice softens a little. "Yeah. She retired though. Dad was a writer. He'd write stories for me that were a lot like the Maximum Ride books."

No wonder she likes them so much. No wonder she's so well spoken.

"None of his work got published. Nobody wanted it. I don't know where any of it is. As for Mom's badge...That's what my locket's made of. She didn't want to keep it intact when she found out Dad would have to go to boot camp. I remember that, before he left, they both handed me my locket. Dad told me "[Be strong while I'm away, my Robyn. I know that you can be because you're a Gray. I promise I'll come back both for you and your Mother.]" You...know the rest. What happened when he came back."

Explains why her locket means so much to her. Why she rubs it. I see her wipe away tears.

"I never did find out who killed my parents and I don't want to know either. Whoever he is...I hope he knows who I'm with now and is real sorry he committed that crime. Do...Do you think he's sorry? I put my foot in my mouth, didn't I?" "It's O.K."

She nods. "If Nightwing finds the person who killed my parents...Can you tell him to leave a message for me?" "What message did you have in mind? I've got a good memory so I can pass it on." "This is for Abigail, Adam and, last but not least, Robyn Gray. Don't ever forget what you've done or I'll sic a bird on you. It may be a little bird but it's a strong one. One you should never underestimate." She smiles. "I'd tell you to flip him the bird but that seemed like a little much."

I smile. "I'll make sure to give him your message. O.K?"

She grins. "I know you will. You do know Nightwing really well. I'd say you know him better than you do yourself but...I don't know. How well can you know someone like him? Wait. Don't tell me. He's in the room now...Figuratively speaking. Just like my Dad, I see him in you. That's one of the reasons I can't help but be happy when I'm around you. Nothing is going to wipe this smile off my face. Mainly because I know I'm home and safe. I know I'm not just safe with you either and knowing that...It feels almost as good as flying. We both know that's saying a lot. As for our parents..." Her grin widens. "They'll be the wind beneath our wings."

Kind of punny comparison but perfect. So well spoken...She's almost like a shorter version of Alfred.

"One more thing. I've kind of been wanting you to have this."

What is she doing...Oh. She places a feather in my right hand.

"We both know there's a lot of meaning behind this. It was feeling loose anyway."

A Robyn's feather.

"You didn't have to..." "Yes I did. The song was for all of you but the feather's personal. I think that both my parents and yours would want you to have it. I know I do. That's not just because you took me home and said I belong here. Thanks to you, I'll always know I'm [home.] Always know I'm [safe.] I know the cop's oath says to protect and serve but, even if you weren't a cop, you'd still be a good protector. One of the best, by far. You remember all that O.K?"

I can't help but grin.

"I'm definitely gong to remember all that. As for the feather, I'm sure that I can think of a good place for it." "I don't doubt you and I'm pretty sure I never will. That I'll never have to. Mainly because I know that you, like the people you brought into my life, will never leave me. They'll always be here for me, just the way I am. That's, no doubt, one of my favorite things that I know. But it was you who taught me it first. I'm sure I'm not the only person who will tell you that you're a great teacher. Personally, no offense to Babs, I think you're one of the best."

Aww...

"I don't think she'd be offended." "Well, you would know, wouldn't you?"

Who, me? Nah...I mean, we go way back. I knew her back when she was Batgirl. She enjoyed that job, you could tell. Anyone could tell. That's most likely why, technically (no pun intended), she's still in the field. God help the person who tries to keep her down.

"What makes you think I wouldn't know something like that?" "Well, Geez, Dick, you married her. Hello."

Mmf. If I laugh, I'm screwed. O.K. I'm not screwed. I'll probably be in the doghouse though. Lovely place to be. Note the sarcasm, if you please. All Bats are extremely sarcastic and Alfred's dry humor is classic. Dry as a bone, yes, but still classic.

She grins. "Silly boy." "Hey! I'm an adult..." "Age is just a number. Besides, from me, that's an affectionate term. It's what I called Sam. Well, we all called him that. So, if I feel like it, that's what I'm going to call you. Though it works better for Wally. But I think I like calling you that. Unless you prefer me calling you something else." Her grin widens. "Dick, perhaps?"

It takes everything I have not to roll my eyes. Jokes about my name...I've heard them all. They're not funny. They never were. Roll call...Don't get me started. Probably why I was referred to as Richard for my graduation.

Shut up, Wally. I mean, he hates being called Wallace and I only refer or am referred to as Richard once in a blue moon. Geez, when was the last time I called myself Richard?

Let's see...I called myself that when I found Hope. She was 9 back then. Plus mute, shy, and small. Boy, has she changed. Well, she still on the small side but, now, she's almost as tall as me. Nearly as tall as me anyways. I remember one day she came to me wearing high heels on her tippy toes and telling me that she was taller than me. Smart aleck. High heels don't count and neither do tippy toes.

She's not really a girly girl though. I have seen her in a dress. She looked so nervous but...Yeah, that's my daughter. The thing she's most comfortable in is, no doubt, her crime fighting uniform. Not really sure I can blame her for that considering its resemblance to mine.

Speaking of Hope, shouldn't she be up by now? I guess Robyn picked up on my nervousness. "Go ahead. I'll get a fly in."

I nod, then head to Hope's room but, when I get there, I don't see her. No, wait, there she is. She's curled up into a tight ball by her bed.

"Hey." She remains silent. "Hope, you O.K?" "No." "What's wrong?" "I feel invisible. Like I'm second best."

I remember my words. "I just hope I don't get accused of playing favorites." Now I understand that, even though I didn't mean to, I was.

"I've been playing favorites, haven't I? I'm sorry." "Prove it." "Well, I could do that by hugging you, but I can't exactly do that while you're curled up into a ball, can I?" "Yeah. You're right."

When she does stand up, I notice something in her right hand. It looks like a journal. I see the sentence "Maybe I should learn Romany." before she closes it.

"You've been keeping a journal?" "Sort of." She places it on her nightstand. "Hope, are you jealous of Robyn?"

She sighs. "Maybe a little bit. Don't get me wrong it's great having a sister. But..." She shrugs her shoulders. "I just don't know. Don't know if I'm ready to realize that I'm not your only daughter especially considering that, ever since I was 9, well, that's the way things were. Took me a while to call you Dad but, then again, for some time, I couldn't say a word. I still had you to myself though. Didn't question that. Guess I just liked it that way. Then Robyn came in and...Well, you know. Everything changed. This isn't sibling rivalry. I'm not sure what it is. Whatever it is, I don't know if I like it. But it probably is something I should give you a noogie for."

A wry smile crosses my face. "I kind of do deserve one, don't I?" "Yep. Thing is, I'm not sure if I want to give you one...Never mind, I am sure."

Grinning, she gives me one then turns invisible. I hear her run out of the room. I roll my eyes. That's my daughter. I'm still proud of her though. Can't help but be proud of her to be honest. In a house like mine, there may be no such thing as normality but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Besides, didn't anybody tell you that normality is overrated?


End file.
